


Cheat

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jasper was a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid.





	Cheat

Jasper was a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid. She knew it was suspicious that Lapis was coming home late, and smelling like a different kind of perfume. Lapis was cheating on her with some other girl.

She asked for advice from her friends, but they all said the same thing: "Leave her." After a month of Lapis coming home late, Jasper started to follow her, and saw who Lapis was cheating on her with. A blonde hair girl with glasses who worked with computers. Jasper went back home, and packed her suitcase while waiting for Lapis to come home

Lapis came home around midnight. She went into the living room, and found the light on, and Jasper with a suitcase.

"Jasper? Why all you still up? You have gym in the morn-"

"Who is she?" Jasper cut Lapis off.

"Who is who?" Asked Lapis.

"Stop playing dumb Lapis. I'm not stupid, and I know what is going on. You have been coming in late for about a month. Your shift at the hospital ends at 7 P.M. I know you are cheating on me, Lapis."

Lapis started shaking. "No, y-your wrong."

Jasper snorted. "Am I? I saw you kissing that blonde hair girl, Lapis. What is her name?"

Lapis eyes begin to water. "Her name is Peridot." Her voice begin to shake.

Jasper picked up her suitcase, and walked to the door. "It's over Lapis. I hope you have fun with Peridot." Jasper opened the door, and got ready to leave.

"Jasper wait!" Jasper turned around to face Lapis, who had tears streaming down her face. "I-I love you."

"I wish I could say the same for you." And with that, she was gone.


End file.
